Time Turned!
by thebookgirl20
Summary: Violetta Black is dining with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny but suddenly finds herself being transported through time, and space, over to Platform 9 and 3/4 on first day of Tom Riddle's fifth year. She locks horns and arms with the Slytherins, accepting her fate, and spitting in the laws of time travel.
1. A Very Fine Balancing Act

A Very Fine Balancing Act

There was a loud rocketing blast, that occurred with the aid of many rainbow coloured fireworks and bright lights as Violetta was transported down, hard onto the stone of Platform 9 and 3/4, which annoyingly nobody else seemed to hear or see. But that was probably because there was a line of waving parents, as the Hogwarts Express, with all the children in it was just ready to leave.

This was very strange, because Violetta was sure it was the 3rd of May, as it had said on Mrs Weasley's Know it All Board in the kitchen, which is where she was last because she was having lunch with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She wasn't sure how she got transported to here, all she had been doing was talking, and fiddling with her necklace. Her necklace! She gasped audibly, as she noticed it was time turner! No wonder she was here, she probably transported herself in time, but that still didn't fix the issue of being at the platform rather than the Burrow. A woman next to her, had heard her gasp, surprisingly (which meant the blast must have been inaudible) and was now urging her to go on the train, "Get on dear, or you'll miss it!"

In all the hurry and rush, she jumped onto the train, to avoid awkward questions, with the doors closing and steam puffing away as the journey to Hogwarts started.

Firstly, Violetta needed to figure out the time, because she supposed she had been transported by her necklace, or some mysterious force, then she had to find an empty carriage, or hijack the Trolley Lady and sit with her, which seemed all too plausible. Panting quickly, she about to open the door, when a little first year scurried along, she all but barked at him, "What's the date today?"

He looked intimidated, good, and quickly replied as if she was a teacher, "the first of September, 1943!"

Oh dear, she had been transported a long way back, and into dangerous territory, since Harry had told her that this was when Voldemort was in school. It would probably be best if she disguised herself as a teacher, or an assistant, because she was in fifth year, but looked quite grown up. Plus, it would help her get to someone who could send her back, Dumbledore, and she'd avoid the annoying chiddlyboppers, which is what Ginny called the younger years.

She walked through the carriages, and tried not to peep at people, just finding one that was empty. She opened the door of one, as it looked empty, and found a sour faced boy inside. "Hello," She acknowledged him, politely, sitting down, and feeling awkward because she hadn't a piece of luggage.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked, looking up at her curiously.

"Yes I am, I'm Violetta Burdens," She was really Violetta Black but didn't want to use the recognisable moniker, so had now come up with the worst last name ever.

"Burdens?" The boy started laughing, "I'm Antares Lestrange, but you can call me Ant,"

"Hi Ant! Don't you have any friends?" Violetta articulated, she was wondering why a Lestrange wouldn't be sitting beside a Riddle.

Ant was pretty handsome, with deep blue eyes, and a neat little nose, an at ease air, and, currently, a weird look on his face.

"My friends are just away to the bathroom, they'll be back soon, but it's alright you can stay, the train's busy and you don't know anyone. Where are you from, by the way?"

Violetta expected this, what with darker skin, and right now she couldn't help herself, "I come from a land from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam, where its flat and immense, and the heat is intense,"

"From a desert?" Ant offered, giving her the weird look.

"I'm from Arabia, but I went to an international school, and I was born in Britain but moved there when I was three, and moved back again recently," I could be a bloody actor at this stage, what with all the improv.

Ant looked impressed.

At this point in the awkwardness, two new people entered the carriage, one blonde kind who looked like a Malfoy, probably his grandfather, and Riddle. She knew it was Riddle, because he looked exactly like Harry had described, although Harry's description had been borderline perverted as if he thought Riddle was hot. Which he was; but he was also the Dark Lord.

"Hey Ant, I didn't know we had guests," the Malfoy spoke in politeness and confusion.

Ant smiled at Violetta introducing her, "This is Violetta Burdens, who has just moved back here from Arabia. I thought she could stay here with us,"

The last sentence was more of a question than a statement and he looked at Riddle, who looked slightly pissed off but also a little pitying. The boys sat down, Abraxus Malfoy, as she learned, sat beside her and carried out a planned attack on her improv skills, by questioning her. Tom Riddle spoke to Ant, sitting beside him and the four made a cosy gathering.

"You could literally put a campfire, there, and we'd have a cosy sitting room," Violetta was making up shit with Abraxus who seemed like a really friendly, funny sort of person. She pointed to the middle of the compartment.

"Don't forget the marshmallows! Although that's for the house elves to worry about," Abraxus laughed.

Tom commented on the scene to Ant, saying, "Looks like Abraxus's found his soulmate," Ant burst out laughing, and teased Abraxus.

Violetta was happy she wasn't being a burden, and giggling said, "Oh I do hope I get sorted into Slytherin!"

The boys all looked her, oddly, "How do you know we're in Slytherin?" Riddle asked, raising a brow.

Violetta stopped, shit. It had just slipped out, which was the trouble of knowing too much. "Wait so you all are? That was just a guess! I must be good judge of character then,"

"Yeah," Riddle said, looking at her weirdly, "You must be,"

She felt a ripple in her brain, which meant he was trying to read her, but she immediately put up defences, and saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The trolley lady broke the tension in the carriage and Ant ordered some food.

For the rest of the journey Violetta kept herself to herself, and ended up falling asleep, only to be awoken by ice cubes on her face. "Wake up and get changed, we're nearly at Hogwarts!" Abraxus shook her.

Violetta got up quickly and explained that she couldn't because she'd forgotten all of her stuff.

"All of it?" Exclaimed Ant.

She nodded, "I'm a very forgetful person, I was too excited about Hogwarts,"

"So excited that you forgot everything," Riddle snorted, which didn't really suit him.

The train rattled to a stop, and it was dark outside.

The next moments were a bit of a blur, because Violetta couldn't imagine being back at Hogwarts, afresh, but she travelled up with the group, rather than the boats, because she was older, then had to go see the headmaster to discuss the school before dinner.

"Well, well, well, what's your name?" Dippet asked, as Violetta sat down. She was in the headmaster's office, which was much different to Dumbledore's design. No Fawkes, no spinning instruments, just a bundle of papers and files. Dippet seemed like a very boring person.

"I'm Violetta Burdens, are you sure you haven't had a letter about me from my mum and dad?" She asked before producing a quick _confundus_ and passing him a blank page from his own desk.

"Ah yes, all in order. Looks like the forms been filled correctly, and all that's left is the test, and the Sorting."

He picked up the Sorting Hat, and put it on her head, saying "Best get it done before the first years!"

The Sorting Hat knew her, and she knew it. It spoke to her slyly and quietly.

_Were you not happy in Ravenclaw?_

I loved it, but can you put me in Slytherin, please?

_Strange child, very strange, how did you get here, but I do see the ambition in you, you have some qualities of Slytherin, so I may do that_

You need to do that, it's essential. My friends are there, plus I might be able to kill Riddle while I have the chance, or at least make him less evil

_As I said, ambition is there; better be SLYTHERIN!_

Dippet lifted the hat, "Wonderful dear! Now we'll do the test tonight at 9pm, and pick your classes, so hurry along to dinner now!" He directed her and she flew down the stairs to go to the Slytherin table. The sorting hat was a beauty! Now all she had to do was survive, and try to find a way to get back, the fun part, without getting killed.


	2. The Beans of Society

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The Beans Of Society/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"It was very plain to see the qualities of the houses in this Hogwarts, especially on the Slytherin Table. First there was the peas, the nimble folk who were often ignored, and sometimes too wrinkly to be counted. Basically all the first years, shy, quiet and unassuming people. The seeds, were the largest group, all sorts of shapes and sizes, but hardened and able to fit in places. Then, the beans, the cream the crop, lavish folk whose hard exterior disguised the interiors completely; basically the deal eaters. This is what Violetta saw as she walked over to the table, a massive group of dead eaters, Riddle in the middle, and other pureblood family children, toffee nosed tosspots around him. Abraxus had an empty seat beside him and waved her over. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are you Slytherin?" He asked excitedly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She nodded, smiling and sat down. If anything, Abraxus made the trip less painful. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh brilliant," Riddle noted sarcastically, "I thought we got rid of you on the train," He glared at her. Riddle didn't like Violetta, because she seemed dead suspicious, and was too pretty to be this down to earth. Something was amiss, she wasn't like the other pureblood poncy girls. Almost immediately, suspicions had been caught by Riddle, when he saw her wearing very strange muggle attire, that was either wildly out of fashion or created for her own unique style. She also guessed they were in Slytherin, without seeing uniforms, or being familiar with Hogwarts - he knew she wasn't familiar because of her surprise at the length of the journey to Hogwarts. She also seemed very urgent to fit in, and get along, hooking herself to the simpleton of the group Malfoy. Well, he may be a simpleton, but he was an evil one, and she was oblivious to that. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violetta squirmed under Riddle's gaze, because he had been glaring at her for a remarkable length of time, when a girl next to him, caught her attention. She looked very much like Bellatrix, and announced herself as Walburga Black, meaning she must have been Sirius's mother. She looked very different from her portrait, and was a pretty young woman, who clearly cared about her appearance, as she cut her food into tiny bits, spending ages to eat without messing up her makeup. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Tell us about yourself," she smiled sweetly, "Did you really come from Arabia? What are you wearing?" She asked the last question slightly hesitantly, as if she didn't want to offend. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violetta was wearing a slightly low cut pale pink top, tucked into a pair of loose shorts with a black oversized open shirt, and knew instantly she would stand out. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yes," she replies cooly, "I lived in Arabia with my parents because my father had a job there, as a curse breaker, but I went to an international day school,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""So it wasn't like Hogwarts?" Abraxus inquired. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not really no, Hogwarts is much cosier. I didn't really like the teachers there and kids weren't that nice either, I wasn't the most popular one," /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Walburga looked uneasy, as if she'd asked the wrong thing, but Violetta didn't mind the uneasy atmosphere, as long as she didn't feel uneasy. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where did you get tailored from, anyways?" Another girl spoke up, another haughty pureblood, who was staring openly from two seats down. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh this old thing," Violetta laughed again, "It was a present from an old Arabian tailor friend of my mothers, who I asked to design me this because, well, it's just comfy!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The girls stared at her, "You got it designed because it was just emcomfy/em," One repeated. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Another frowned, "It's very emfleshy/em," She motioned, "My mother would never allow it, especially now I'm betrothed to Nott!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"It was quite uncomfortable when 1943's group of death eaters, including Voldemort, were staring at your fifty years in the future outfit that you'd thrown together intending to do housework in, with a blood traitor family, which is why it was muggle influenced. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"But anyway, one of the girls had just mentioned she was betrothed. She didn't look a day over 17. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You're betrothed?" Violetta asked her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She looked weirdly at Violetta, a thing she'd gotten used to, "Most of us are, or in the process of, aren't you?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well, no, I'm not, we don't really do that sort of thing out in the East, at this age," /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Seriously? I couldn't imagine! What emdo/em you do?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"There had suddenly been a rush, and all the Slytherin girls in fifth year were interested, eyes spiked up and attentive. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violetta took a deep breath and resumed shit-talking for the rest of dinner, making up a story about a pervy knight, and strange tests people had to do. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When it was time to go to the dorms, she had the attention of most girls, so they swarmed around her, and helped her every whim, which was lovely but ever so embloody/em draining. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"As they all walked to the common room, Violetta noticed Riddle was leading everyone, and wasn't surprised. Probably thinks he's Voldemort already, with these weirdos, following him. "Riddle's a prefect, this year," Walburga explained, with some admiration in her eyes, "Of course, he got chosen, what with his looks, ability, intellect…" Walburga was doing some serious fan-girling. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Shut it, Wally. He likes me, and you're engaged to Crabbe; what more do you want?" A bigger girl blurted, Parkinson. 'Wally' blushed furiously at this, but it was funny considering how ugly Vincent Crabbe was, down the line. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A fourth year piped up, talking about a rumour concerning Riddle and Olive Hornby. Apparently, he invited her to the last Slug Club meeting and she'd just been made a prefect. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well, she's a slut, so it probably meant nothing!" Abraxus said, appearing from nowhere. "Hello,' he noticed Violetta. Violetta smiled, finally one person who wasn't a gossipy, straight-laced button, he acted nothing like Draco as well. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Talking of the slug club, there's going to be the first meeting in a weeks time, but I don't suppose you'll want to go?" Abraxus asked Violetta, creating an uproar of ooos. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violetta decided to play it cool, by playing stupid, "I'm not sure I like slugs that much," She grinned, making the crowd laugh. They were all outside the common room now, while Riddle demonstrated the password. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh of course, you don't know! It's just a dinner club named after the leader, Professor Slughorn, potions master and head of Slytherin," he explained enthusiastically, with some hope. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'll go, sure, sounds fun," She agreed, brightening up his face. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"As they walked inside the low lighted, green glowing room, she noticed Riddle had given Malfoy a 'come over here and tell me everything' look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The girls took her up to the dorm, which she shared with Walburga Black, Petula Parkinson, and Lucretia Rosier, all death eater girls who seemed perfectly innocent just now, if you ignored the slight racist and superior things they said. They didn't seem crazy though, just ignorant. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She arranged her bed how she wanted it with a private closed off air, thanks to the thick green curtains, and messed up the bed, a bit, to make it seem not so intimidating. She wasn't sure how a bed could be intimidating but it certainly felt so when all around you were enemies. Not to mention a charmingly attractive dark wizard. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She slipped out the dorm, though, because, she needed to get to Dippet's office for 9, for the test. It was to see whether she was clever, or not, and being competitive, she was aiming for the top marks. It didn't matter that the test wasn't the most important thing, but she might as well be trying to fit in, hen she stuck out like a sore thumb. Wishing she had a cloak, or a robe over her, she walked down the freezing dungeon corridor. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Nobody else was here, and she would have usually felt scared, but she was fine, a sense of security was there when she was alone, she didn't have to pretend. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where do you think you're going? It's after hours," A voice, calm and questioning arose from behind her. Without turning, she replied angrily, "You shouldn't be out of bed then too, because you're here after dark as well," /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That was a mistake. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tom Riddle walked up to her, smirking, as if she'd given him a reason for detention, and said, "I, as a prefect, can go anywhere, especially considering I'm doing the rounds tonight, looking for troublemakers like you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violetta continued walking, "Sorry sir, don't expel me or anything," her words oozed sarcasm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A hand rested itself on her shoulder, and he stopped her, looking at her intrusively, and making her feel uncomfortable. She felt like screaming 'Voldemort!'/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where are you going? I don't want our sweet little first year getting lost or anything," he pouted at her. He did a good impression of being concerned. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Your sweet little first year," she spat the words, "is going to the headmaster's office for a test," /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"His face turned impassive again, "I heard Malfoy invited you to the Slug Club. Watch out, next time it'll be in the Room of Requirement and there's only one thing he requires,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What's that?" She asked, intriguingly. It was such fun playing stupid. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, like she was an idiot, looking to see if they were alone, then spoke lowly, "Same as me; a body," /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She went pale, feeling chilled as she knew exactly what he meant, and he laughed at her reaction, walking away, finally freeing her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The test was simple, and she wondered how stupid Dippet thought she was before she took it, because he was very surprised with the results and proud of her. "Well done, dear, you'll do well. Now I've got some things for you," He gave her textbooks, a basic potions kit, house robes, a some money as part of a monthly fund. As well as a long lecture explaining basic Hogwarts stuff, and they picked the lessons together, before he sent her off. /span/p 


	3. The Most Marvellous Potions Class

The Most Marvellous Potions Class

Professor Slughorn was first, the same snooty professor who would go on to annoy her in the future. Today, she wanted to get up in the ranks with him, because she found it was quite fun playing Riddle's game, of being the best. She thad taken extra care of her appearance, borrowing some of Lucretia's makeup who was quite kind, and said she could use it until she got her own from Hogsmeade. As everyone walked in, Slughorn announced his new rule of inter-house relationships, stating everyone had sit beside someone of the other house, which happened to be Ravenclaw. Violetta didn't have much choice, people paired up quickly, so she just sat down waiting for someone to sit beside her. It was moaning Myrtle. Clearly, she couldn't call her that, so she just put her head down and said "Hello," trying to ignore her.

Myrtle annoyed the hell out of her as a dead girl, who knows what she'd be like living.

"Professor," she squeaked, "My partner isn't cooperating," Violetta's head shot up and she stared at Myrtle confused. Petula gave her a pitying look, from across the class.

"We're all very tired Myrtle, it's the first day back, so let's not start moa- chattering too early," he looked like he had a headache, and addressed the class as a whole, "We will be making a simple calming drought today, please refer to your textbooks,"

Violetta was very confident at potions, and knew how to brew lots, as she'd partnered with Hermione and made complex ones with her over the years. She missed her old potions partner, really missed now, looking at Myrtle, who was complaining again. "I can't find all my ingredients, can you get them?" She asked Violetta. "Also how do you do Step 2?"

The lesson was spent trying to perfect the ironic calming drought, while stressing over Myrtle's potion as well as hers, for fear of getting called out again.

"All potions should have reached a light mauve colour now, and have a hint of lemon in their scent. Only a hint, remember, too much and you'll end up with poisonous lemonade,"

Myrtle's face clenched up as she sniffed hers, "Oh no!" She wailed, right on cue. Slughorn came over to help, and Violetta had some satisfaction seeing her potion, which was brilliant. Her skills in potion making had been enhanced after reading some old notes on one of the textbooks, that she was pretty sure nobody else had seen, she didn't tell a soul, not even Harry whom she usually shared cheats with, as he was sceptical, after the whole Voldemort's diary incident.

That reminded her, this was the year he opened the Chamber of Secrets, which meant Hagrid must be here too. She made it her mission to find Hagrid, who would hopefully be in her Care of Magical Creatures class.

Myrtle didn't speak to her for the rest of the lesson, as if Violetta had sabotaged her potion. She had helped her as much as possible, but Myrtle would always go off track and start complaining about other people, and asking Violetta questions. Olive Hornby was one of her targets to talk about, and Violetta noticed Hornby and Riddle were working together. She was pretty, but not massively, and was trying way too hard to get his attention, which seemed to be focused on the potion. "For goodness's sakes," she blurted as Hornby tried to rub herself on Riddle, purposefully walking past him. He looked up, and caught her staring, looking slightly satisfied with her blushing face. Slughorn came up to her, and asked the matter, as if she was insane or something, but then caught sight of her potion. It was perfect, most wonderfully smelling and completed. "I see we have a winner," He announced, even though he hadn't mentioned it was a competition. "Gather round, everyone and look at Miss Burden's potion. She is definitely not a burden in this class," he laughed, trying to make a joke that everyone was too polite to laugh at. Se noticed Riddle didn't look too pleased, as he was probably the winner, usually. He was frowning at her, and looking suspicious. But then he always looked suspicious, probably even when he was asleep, suspiciously sleeping. She laughed at her own joke, but then realised it was aloud.

"Suspiciously sleeping, what's that?" Slughorn asked, going in her fit of giggles, and she couldn't speak only stood there laughing like an idiot. Riddle bit his lip from the back of the class, holding in his laugh. The rest of the class looked at her like she was crazy. This was because Violetta's guards had slipped for a second, and Riddle knew the sentence she had just thought, he knew she was thinking about him, and she knew now knew he was interested in her, otherwise he wouldn't have done the Legilimancy. Wasn't a great feeling, overall though, having Lord V interested in you.

As the bell rung, Slughorn started talking about his club to Violetta. "It's a wonderful little gathering I have, you'll have heard of the start of school party we're having,"

"Yes I did, Abraxus invited me as his plus one," Violetta smiled, as the old man looked wonderfully happy.

"Brilliant, but I'd like to formally invite you to the actual club. You'd be our first female member, and you'd bring some crazy humour to the table as well. Not that Abraxus doesn't," He winked.

"Thank you," she thanked him immensely, and nearly fist bumped the air as she walked away.

She now knew her goal, to get close to Riddle, and expose him as the heir of Slytherin, and opener of the Chamber. She needed to meet Hagrid, for the sake of it first, at Creatures class. She also needed to visit the Chamber, since she could do the basic Parseltongue, after begging Harry to teach her the words to open the Chamber. It was only fair since Ron knew them, and Hermione wasn't interested. Although she didn't like Myrtle and that lesson had hardly gone well, Violetta felt pity on the girl and would try to be kinder, since it was her last year, if she didn't manage to stop the boy.

Care of Magical Creatures was being held outside in the Forbidden Forest, which looked the same old forbidden-ness, without the inconvenience of the giant spiders. The Slytherins were with the Gryffindors for this one, and the teacher was an old man named Professor Kettleburn. Violetta remembered this as he was Hagrid's predecessor. Hagrid was in the class, recognisable immediately by being larger than everyone, even the teacher, even at this age. She almost wanted to run across and give him a big hug, but Petula saw where she was staring first, and interjected her thoughts with, "That's Rubeus Hagrid, he's half giant I've heard. Dead weird, loves this subject though,"

"Really?" Violetta feigned disgust, staring at the forest as if was below her. Which was funny, because y'know it was.

"He's obsessed with weird 'exotic' creatures, dangerous ones as well. He'll do anything to get dangerous creatures, that's why he goes to Hog's Head. But he's in Gryffindor, and Dumbledore's the head of that house, so he let's him get away with anything. I bet he'd even let him get away with murder, because those things he keeps probably have the capacity to kill,"

Violetta turned to her, "Point taken, won't go near him,"

Petula smiled, as if she hadn't just spun thousand rumours and painted a horror picture about an already bullied kid who loved animals.

The lesson was about Bowtruckles, simple tree creatures that were just so cute. Violetta played with the bowtruckles, and fed them, while keeping a keen eye on Hagrid and staying away from the rest of the Slytherins. She could see the bowtruckles were all friendly with each other, and concocted a plan involved a message, parchment, and a delivery system via the bowtruckles. She was going to send a message to Hagrid. It was fairly easy to communicate with the bowtruckles, she had a natural way with animals, like Hagrid. The bowtruckle understood the person it had to go to, the only problem was that that person was Riddle.

Violetta really only blamed herself, not the bowtruckle when Riddle approached at the end of the lesson with a look of humour and slight concern, holding her piece of parchment. The rest of the people were gone, Violetta having offered to help clean up, so she could remove the parchment, and Riddle conveniently helping as well.

"Meet me in the seventh floor corridor, at 11pm tonight, don't tell anyone, don't worry, it'll be good, Violetta x" He stated, looking at straight at her.

She squirmed and blushed, hearing her own wording made it sound not what it was supposed to be, at all, but she had had to word it like that or it could be easily interpreted.

"Well," Riddle asked, tilting his head at the wreck in front of him, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Violetta smiled innocently.

He mirrored her innocent smile, "I happen to be a prefect, who upholds rules such as no wandering around at night and no exploitation of the poor little bowtruckles, two of which you've broken,"

She didn't say anything.

He stepped closer, speaking lowly and with a veiled danger to his voice, "I don't care about your nightly endeavours, or which _lucky _person's taking part. I'm not a gossiper. But I've got my eyes set on you, Burdens, and your suspicious behaviour lately, ever since you arrived. So you better watch what you're doing and who you're talking to,"

"You hate Gryffindors that much," Violetta exclaimed cheerfully, as if he hadn't threatened her.

He turned to go, "You know what I mean, goodbye Violetta,"

"Bye bye Tom!" She sing-songingly voiced after him.

At lunchtime, the others, except from Tom who sat away from her, thankfully, gushed over how tragic her partner pairing was on the first day. They were being a bit too concerned, especially over the fact that Myrtle was a dirty-blooded girl, and the fear of pollution. "I'm really not that bothered, she's only a potions partner,"

Walburga held out her hand, clasping Violetta's, and comforting her, "It's such a shame, but it'll be alright, you've got us!" Violetta nodded, not really sure what to do since she needed her hand back to finish her lunch.

"You got picked for the Slug Club though," Lucretia eyes sparkled, "That's amazing, for the first day as well!"

Abraxus winked at her, "We're still going together aren't we?" He wiggled his eyebrows crazily.

"Nah, I think I'll take Myrtle instead," Violetta joked, causing uproarious and slightly ridiculous laughter, at the table.

Petula was sitting back in deep thought, "When is it again?" She asked, thinking deeply, as if she was working out maths.

"It's next Friday, isn't it?" Abraxus recalled.

Petula's mouth stretched into a wide grin, "We all know what that means! Hogsmeade shopping trip! You need clothes!" She pointed at Violetta. The rest of lunchtime was spent talking about Hogsmeade and pretending to be surprised. It was very hard pretending to be surprised, and not jumping in with extra facts. The girls seemed excited by a new store that had popped up recently, called Rosetta's Ribbons, that sold clothes, makeup and did Wizarding hairstyles. It's a shame it closed down, Draco Malfoy would've died for that shop.


	4. Love Potions and Dove Brooches

Love Potions and Dove Brooches

Shopping with the Slytherin Purebloods was a very tense exercise. There wasn't a right word, and the girls had a completely different taste to Violetta. One dress, a light blue number with frills around the waist and down the skirt appealed to all the girls, except Violetta, and the girls felt they needed an unanimous vote to decide dresses for everyone. Violetta found this out, when she rejected one of the dresses, and it was discarded in a split second. She felt bad, but it had looked awful. The girls were all going to the Slug Club Party, with Violetta going with Abraxus, Walburga going with Crabbe, Lucretia and Riddle, and then Petula with Ant. They didn't all have a romantic connection, Riddle and Ant had just chosen Lucretia and Petula for their pureblood-ness, and because Olive Hornby was a right creep in Potions even though nobody had the guts to say it.

Petula finally picked a dress, taking the longest out of all of them, picking a flared skirt with silvery glitter over a fine green silk, and a capped sleeve bodice. She had been wandering round the shop with dresses in her arms, even pissing off the saleswomen.

Lucretia picked a dark red swing dress, that was nothing to do with Gryffindor, as she felt she had to clear up when buying it. Walburga went for a wiggle dress, in dark blue. Violetta picked out a slinky silver dress that had a clingy bodice, but not overly so.

"You are going to wow everyone at the party! I hope Hornby's there!" Lucretia gushed.

"Why?" Walburga scrunched her nose, "She's yuckers," Lucretia blushed and didn't say anything, which led to Violetta placing a bet in her head, she's gay or has a crush on Riddle that she channels through other people because she deems herself unattractive.

Violetta bought herself some makeup, which was a bit in the 40s, as it wasn't as sleek as she was used to. There was a technique to wearing it as the woman showed her, when she was confused about the mascara.

As they rested in the three broomsticks, Violetta gazed at all the other people, trying to recognise them. Madam Rosmerta looked very young, and looked like she was in position of assistant, to her mother. There was an obvious Potter presence in a table of Gryffindors, who were all loud and kinda fun looking. The same scruffy dark hair and glasses was on the rugged boy in the middle, controlling the mood. There was also a Weasley, and some girl who had Neville's hair and build, who looked really sweet, and also not like Neville in terms of brevity. She could see this through the way she was balancing a butter-beer on her nose, responding to all the applause.

"However will she get engaged when she behaves like that?" Petula commented in a grandmothereesque fashion. The girls were all discussing everyone else, but Violetta sipped her drink quietly, looking around. She saw Riddle, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle etc basically all the death eaters around a table, talking quietly, and making some sort of plan probably. Abraxus looked up and smiled cutely at her, waving at her, she waved back. Violetta felt like she was actually falling for Draco's grandfather. Probably not the best thing for time travel, but she honestly didn't care, the future couldn't be worse than it was

They all went home, after the Hogsmeade trip, walking back with the boys, and Violetta tried to stay away from everyone again, but this time it was noticed. "Come on Violetta, hurry up," Lucretia called, standing and waiting for her. Abraxus ran back and lifted her up, murmuring, "Are you tired, honey?"

She nodded, and wanted to drift to sleep in his arms. Better than socialising with the girls anyway. Throughout her fake sleep, she heard everything. The girls were discussing the shopping, and recent engagements, but also her and Abraxus; to which he said he thought she was a cutie pie. Riddle said something snarkliy about that, and how he didn't really trust her. Abraxus defended her, and she almost thanked him.

"Teh," She blurted, without opening her eyes. Everyone looked at her, and Riddle raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean, very weird,"

"Stop it Riddle," Walburga demurred, "I think she's very tired, probably going through her monthlies."

The girls then decided that she was on her period, and the she should probably have a nap when she got back, along with some hot cocoa. "I'll get some from the kitchens," Petula offered. Walburga looked astonished, "I suggested it, I'll get it,"

"I'm going to the kitchens anyway, for detention," Ant reasoned, "I'll pick it up,"

"That's not right. It should be me," Abraxus. Nobody noticed Lucretia ran to the castle, away from them, most likely to the kitchens.

It was waiting there, when Walburga took over carrying duties, and led her up to the dorm, putting her to bed, tucking her in, and putting a warming spell on the hot cocoa. Violetta realised she was in fact, quite tired, and just fell asleep. She should schedule in more ill/tired times, clearly Slytherins turned into servants when this happened.

When she did wake up, she was surrounded by her dorm-mates, who put the cocoa in front of her, and talked about their own periods. Lovely, she thought, just what I need. "I picked this dove brooch for you, Violetta, because we were thinking about something,"

"Thank you that's ever so sweet," Violetta said to Walburga.

"Abraxus Malfoy has not ben engaged yet, and we were thinking if you two got together that would be perfect." They paused, waiting for her reaction.

Violetta faltered, knowing in the back of her mind, that this was inevitable. She decided to pretend that the idea was good, because she was trying to get back home anyway. With a bit of luck and reading, she would figure out a way. She'd already taken the time travel books from the library, and so what if her and Malfoy were set up, it's not like she'd actually be here for long. Malfoy wasn't the sort of person, or rather family, that she liked anyway. He'd find another person quick - seemed the type.

Dinner was unpleasant, since they kept talking about the future and Abraxus was especially close to her, with her feeling guilty and trying to humour him.

—

The week passed fairly easily, with Violetta managing to wave and speak to Hagrid at a passing moment. He hadn't got her note, thankfully, but she didn't want to arrange a meet up as the risk was high. The boy was as innocent as you could be in fifth year, and that urged her to get to the Chamber of Secrets faster. Maybe leaving some threatening notes for Riddle would dissuade him from his mission. Or at least freak him out. That would be fun.

Violetta was all prepared for the party at the Slug Club, ready to take Riddle's place in his good books. She wanted to create the impression of an angel, and sneakily make him suspicious of Riddle.

The relationship with Abraxus had developed very quickly, and soon the whole year knew they were an item. They studied together, sat together and Abraxus was ever so sweet in his actions. He was like a knight.

A Gryffindor girl caught her in the corridor one day though, grabbing her arm and warning her to stay away from Abraxus. "He's a candle, flickers often, and dangerous when close, trust me I'd know,"

Violetta blinked, the sheer rivalry between houses, the girl had grabbed her so hard that she left a bruise. Abraxus was clearly a nice person, and he was with Riddle for the whole pureblood mania, not the killing part. She could tell, he was easy to read.


	5. The First Slug Club Party

The First Slug Club Party

Professor Slughorn and Violetta Burdens had a very different idea of the word party. Slughorn had everyone round a table going through various achievements and developments over the years. "I do say, welcome our newest member, and our first female member, Violetta Burdens,"

Violetta smiled coyly, as there was polite applause and her own grandmother patted her on the back. "I'm proud of you, first girl!" She whispered.

It was very boring listening to the mundane things people were talking about, so she decided to make food pictures, taking inspiration from her five year old self. Since time travel was on her mind, she drew a picture of a clock. She then felt a hand on her thigh, which was Abraxus. She hadn't even kissed him yet, and he was going up. She blushed, as his hand rubbed gentle circles on her thigh, while making polite conversation.

"Why have you gone red?" Slughorn laughed from the opposite side of the circle, being the most antisocial he could've said.

"I, um, I'm not sure," She quietly answered.

Ant spoke up for her, "It's probably got something to do with Malfoy, sir, they've got a thing,"

"Oooh, wonderful, my two good pupils, although I would be pegged you more for a …." Then he waved his hands in the air saying splendid. This is what she didn't like about Slughorn, his stupidity. She noticed his lips mouth, "Tom Riddle kind of girl," but nobody else did. She carried on eating, trying to mess up the clock she'd made, before abraxus could say, stop playing with your food.

The rest of the party was a stand up, glass in hand, affair. Violetta sat down on the sofas, taking a sigh, and talking to Lucretia for a while about makeup. It was less taxing, and something she didn't have to lie about. "You seem quite stressed lately, are you alright," she asked, although it was more of a statement as she didn't have time to reply. Lucretia told Violetta that she was going to go to Italy for her holidays and asked Violetta about her travels.

Violetta Black had never visited Arabia. Violetta Burdens knew everything along with the made up shit and obscure knowledge. "I heard they go on magic carpets instead of broomsticks," One boy came over and sat down, with them introducing himself as Gene Diggory. He was a Hufflepuff, one of the few invited. Gene was nice, but after while, she noticed a snarky expression on Malfoy's visage. She tried to read him, but could only sense one word, butterflies, which pretty much summed up his madness. She walked around the room for a while, mingling with more posh twats. There was a moment to get Slughorn alone, and she took it, asking him what he was interested in.

"I've actually been reading a great book called the Study of Time," he told her. She brightened up, talking casually about time travel and such forth with him. "In my view it's possible but no way would I do it,"

"Oh no," she agreed "it's a risk to the magical community, but I still think it should be studied to help prevention of travel. An unnatural thing it is," She finished. Slughorn looked at her like she was some sort of Goddess with all knowing power and knowledge, "You'e just like me, old sport," and toasted her.

She was in good spirits afterwards and started talking to Riddle politely as well. "What's your favourite animal?" She asked him, slightly tipsy.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "I think it's probably snakes, why!" He laughed casually. She waited a minute and burst out laughing as well, a bit loudly. Riddle looked embarrassed to be standing beside her. "I've got a question for you too, are you drunk?" He hissed.

She nodded encouragingly at him, "Do you know where I can find magic mushrooms? I heard they were growing in Olive Hornby's pants," She was giggling like crazy, and had spilled her champagne on her dress. Riddle looked down, biting his lip to stop laughing as the room went silent. Turns out Olive was there. She stood in the room, as people looking between her and Violetta. Lucretia giggled too, disguising it as a cough, and Walburga walked up to Violetta, taking her hand firmly and saying, "I think you've had a little too much!" While smiling in good humour like the comment hadn't been said. There was an awkward silence in the room, and the footsteps were amplified. Olive was turning purple and Slughorn noticing, called up a toast for Merida Ramhorns, a random pupil of his who'd joined the England team. "Wonderful affair," he bellowed as Olive stormed out the room.

Back in the Slytherin Common room, the younger years had gone up, leaving the fifth and sixth years to be together. The group had decided to call it a day after Violetta left with Wally, and now they were sitting in silent back at the common room. A couple of the boys picked up books or played gob-stones quietly. Malfoy thought it was dead witty, and applauded Violetta. Walburga was like a mother, "I don't see how it was funny, there was people there! And Slughorn! And you were drunk!"

Violetta defended herself, "What's a party if you can't get drunk at it?" The wrong thing to say, since the girls gawped.

"You've been drunk before?" Questioned Petula.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed," Violetta got up giving Malfoy a hug.

Wally looked at her, "I think you're right young lady," she spoke sternly. Riddle kept reading his book, and internally felt happy - maybe this Violetta would be a good thing, with her shocking amusements. Hopefully it would get her kicked out the school, if he kept his hopes up.


	6. A Class Act

A Class Act

On Monday, back at classes, Violetta was the talk again, with her antics against Hornby being the main topic. They were officially feuding now, as claimed by the top gossipers, even though Violetta had never spoken to Hornby in her life. Olive had been saying nasty things about her, so much so that in Potions, Myrtle was feeling sorry for her. "She's such a horrible person, it's natural. I though what you did at the party, was brilliant, personally," She reassured her.

Violetta felt happy, finally someone saw the fun in it. Myrtle was now becoming bearable, with more rounded conversations and even improved Potions performance. "You just get too anxious," Violetta explained to her one day, and made a point of bringing anxiety books from the library for her next potions lessons. "Thanks," Myrtle wryly said, "You're too kind especially for a Slytherin,"

Violetta shrugged, and continued brewing her potion. Myrtle was now on her side, and she was thinking of visiting the chamber, especially after finding out that's where Myrtle still went. Violetta could get her on her side, and make her leave or keep watch for a few hours, to ensure maximum safety. She wasn't sure if Tom knew about it yet, as he hardly advertised it. She hadn't even seen the death eaters acting that funny, although they did stay up late. She planned to sneak out of her dorm on Wednesday night, and wished she had an invisibility cloak. She was going to the room of requirement to do some experiments regarding time, and her Time Turner, which didn't seem to work. It hadn't worked or moved since she'd used it, and she had packed it away in a secure place, trying to ignore the overwhelming fear it gave her.

In Care of Magical Creatures she had conveniently been partnered with Hagrid, and her other classes were going well. A new class had started, Defence Against Dark Arts, though, which was the fun she was looking forward to.

The first lesson was on Tuesday, and the teacher was Auror Sinatra, who taught part time and was a very friendly witch. She was unorthodox, as she was unmarried and a young teacher. Petula betted she wouldn't get hitched. Riddle developed an interest in her. This annoyed Violetta for some reason, and she tried to get Sinatra's attention when she talked to Riddle too much.

Violetta had certainly got Riddle's attention when she was first duelling, against Nott.

Violetta was a fast and practised dueller, who could do nonverbal spells, that she eased in between verbal spells. It didn't take long for Nott to end up on the floor, and for Sinatra to gape at the young, small girl. "Brilliant technique, where did you learn how to fight like that?" She asked in front of everyone. Violetta shrugged and said she just had an interest in duels, as they were fun, and ended making up an older brother in the process.

Riddle had a look in his eyes, that was strange for him, it was admiration, and of course curiosity. He wanted to get to know Violetta better, now his theories were confirmed. She was certainly different, and worth recruiting. He also wanted to get to know the Auror better, smirking mentally about her. She was the perfect target to seduce and learn from, although he would still keep Slughorn as his primary source of knowledge. He knew a lot and let on little.

He tried to get Malfoy to talk to Violetta about her skill.

Violetta was in the library, with Malfoy talking about duels. "We love duels in Slytherin, me and boys have this little thing," but he didn't go on more about it. He didn't even mention the thing again, as it didn't exist. Violetta betted he shouldn't have said it, and it was the death eater meetings.

Instead of talking after a while, they kissed each other gently, and Violetta felt a sparkle of butterflies go up her body. She felt blissful, kissing him.

That is, until the librarian shouted at the pair to run for their book privilege's lives.


	7. The Room of Requirement

The Room of Requirement

It was the dark hour, or 11pm as a portrait reminded Violetta as she walked up the stairs with a bundle of time travel books in her arm. It was a very risky business and she couldn't afford being caught, but she figured the prefects had finished their duties by now, and had left swiftly.

She hurried along the dungeons in a tiptoe-cum-sprint, which would've looked creepy if anyone was there to see it. She had her books in her hands, as there were about three or four and a bag would've rustled and been noisy. She thought about what she wanted the room to be like, a comfortable soft lighted space, with a bed, in case she fell asleep, mechanic's kit and tools to repair the time turner, and soundproofed/hidden completely. She couldn't trust one person in this castle, not even Dumbledore, who she hadn't seen much of. She wanted to confide in him, but didn't really have the chance as a Slytherin. Even in Transfiguration, she thought about it sometimes but didn't know how she would approach him.

A portrait of an old lady, down a particularly dark corridor reprimanded her, for what she was wearing. "Out of all the things I have seen!" She whispered furiously pointing at Violetta's nightdress, which she had modified slightly, from long thick and dark green, to a short mini style, with a satin feel and a light blue colour. It made her feel less trapped, but she regretted not bringing a robe. Right now, she felt scared, and not just nervous. There was a sweat building on her forehead, her pulse was racing, and she thought she was going to throw up. She leaned against the wall for a second, she'd been walking very fast. The portrait lady noticed this and asked, concerned, if she was alright. "I don't feel so good, I'm scared," Violetta whispered back.

The lady leaned close to the edge of the portrait and told her to stop and calm down, then continue at a strong steady pace with her breath. "A lady is controlled by breath. You will be fine. There is nothing inside the castle walls that can hurt you,"

It was oddly comforting, and Violetta thanked her, and stopped worrying so much. She walked slowly and steadily, up the stairs all the way to the seventh floor. This was nothing she hadn't faced before. As she reached the seventh floor, she sighed, and leaned on the railing for breath. She had done it. And experienced her first panic attack without Hermione's help.

"Are you so unfit that you need to take a breather after climbing the stairs?" A short, irritated voice snapped at her. She looked up, and Riddle was standing on the seventh floor, wand in hand, and a raised eyebrow. She could've fainted, or at least she went extremely pale. He frowned, "What are you doing here?It's the middle of the night!"

"What are _you_ doing here, it's the middle of the night?" She retorted, she didn't have willpower or strength right now.

"I happen to be a prefect,"

"Perfect prefect. Sorry for raining on your parade. Just let me past you," Violetta stepped forward.

It took all of Tom Riddle's patience not to push her down the stairs, and he whispered, "Go downstairs, back to bed, and you may avoid detention,"

"No, just let me past you, Tom, I need the room of requirement," She was furious now, her face was red.

"Why?" He stepped back cooly.

Behind him, Ant was walking up to them, and he was about to open his mouth, when Violetta grabbed him, rather violent, wrapped her legs around hi, kissing him passionately, to which he responded hungrily. Then she turned to Riddle, and said, "This is why I need the room," But Tom was smirking, widely and evilly now. He'd spotted the books she'd brought with her, and the first one at least had a non time related cover, but it still made the whole kiss pointless.

"Violetta Burdens you make the shittiest cover up acts," He simply spoke. Ant looked confused, and Tom mouthed something to him, which made him leave very quickly.

Tom was about to say something to Violetta, when they both heard a wheeze coming up the stairs. Tom grabbed the books, and Violetta's arm and dragged her into the room of requirement, which was housing all the death eaters, except from the female ones. They all looked confused, and had wands out, she spotted a bottle of fire-whiskey or two on the table.

Tom addressed them, "The Jan's outside, we need to leave."

This is where it went wrong.

Ant saw Violetta, and in his drunken state, started kissing her again, up against the wall in front of everyone and her boyfriend. Abraxus was furious, and pulled Ant off, then slapped Violetta. The rest of the death eaters were bundling out another exit, away from the janitor. Violetta was shocked, Ant ran off with the death eaters, and left Violetta and Abraxus. Tom glared at them both, whisper-shouting "Come on!" But Abraxus wasn't listening, so he left as well.

Violetta and Abraxus fought with fists, and he shouted at her, calling her a slut and a whore. The walls were soundproofed. He managed to get on top of her as she struggled, screaming, and biting and whimpering as he drew his wand towards her. "I can't believe you did that, you stupid bitch. You cheated on me with Ant,"

"I didn't, I swear Abraxus, he kissed me,"

"As If I believe you," he spat, "Why can't you control yourself? you little slut! I saw you with Diggory, flirting. He's probably been in here too," he jabbed her crotch with his wand.

"Abraxus please don't hurt me, I'm sorry," she shrieked, as she could feel the crucio any minute now. It was worse than arguing with Riddle. At least he was a clean killer.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm fed up of whores like you," Malfoy hissed. It turned out his lesson was worse than she expected. He took his wand to her ankle and carved the word "Whore" onto her ankle, with a knife like spell. Beads of blood very quickly appeared, and it bled down her foot, making her scream in agony. He smirked evilly, and bitterly at her, then got up to see the janitor situation, who had left, oblivious. Malfoy lifted her and dumped her outside the room of requirement, leaving her foot to bleed freely. She moaned in distress, and tried calling him back, but he took her books and chucked them on her, adding to the pain. He laughed cruelly, before leaving down the stairs. She felt like someone had crushed her, mentally and physically as she lay there alone. Stars and birds were floating around her, and nobody was in sight. It was very quiet. She drifted, fainting, as blackness filled her surroundings.

At least if she died now, the pain would be over.


	8. The Light

The Light

Violetta groaned, as a bright light filled her eyes and the sickly sweet smell of various medicines wafted her way.

"That's it darling," she heard a voice soothing her, "You'll be fine, absolutely fine,"

"Where am I?" She muttered.

"You're in the hospital wing, darling, you're safe here,"

Violetta opened her eyes to see the kind woman patting her head and to see that she was propped upon a bed, in the hospital wing. It was morning, and the light streamed inside, so it must have been fairly early. "My name's Madam Periwinkle, I'm the doctor here," Violetta nodded, and strained to get up, which the woman helped her with. "Can you take these for me please? They're for your health,"

Violetta drank the potions and took a deep breath, they tasted unusual, but one smelled like a calming drought.

Sitting up on the bed now she could tell that Madam Periwinkle wasn't the only person with her, she could make out four other forms, but couldn't see who they were. Madam periwinkle explained she had visitors, and if she was strong enough she could speak to them. Violetta felt terrible with a heavy head, and was a bit muddled about the events of last night.

Then she recognised one of the voices.

"I honestly don't know why you called me here, Professor," A certain Malfoy voice stuck out and jabbed her in the ears like a sword.

"You!" She furiously got up and saw the four visitors round her bed probably. Riddle and Slughorn sat on one side, one looking concerned and one looking bored, then Malfoy and Dumbledore on the other side.

"Since Professor Dippet is away to his other duties I have been instructed to deal with the important issues of the school. These include incidents like this,"

Riddle tried not to yawn, Dumbledore thought himself all important, and was practically headmaster anyway.

"This is why I have been called to this incident of the use of dark magic upon a lovely young lady's ankle."

Violetta saw Riddle look at her exposed ankle, peer carefully then shoot the darkest look at Malfoy. Dumbledore ignored this and continued, "you, Mr Malfoy have been called, because when our Janitor Stevens found the girl at midnight, on the seventh floor, he also found the Malfoy Family's ring, identified by crescent. You are the only Malfoy here, and we already know it's your ring, so matters became suspicious,"

Riddle asked politely, "Why have I been invited sir?"

Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing blue eyes, and said, "As a prefect, I should hope you may have seen something or can tell us more,"

Violetta could've laughed at this minute, she loved Dumbledore, shoving his prefect-ness back at him. She accidentally thought out loud, saying, "Perfect prefect,"

Everyone looked at her, Malfoy with hatred, Dumbledore with curiosity, Riddle was amused and Slughorn was too. "Sorry, I just call him that because, well, it's funny and true," the last word came out as a question, which sounded odd.

Dumbledore glared at Riddle and said, "Quite,"

Slughorn spoke up for the first time, "Can you remember anything that happened last night?" He spoke directly to Violetta.

She paused for a moment, then spoke slowly, "Malfoy pushed me, and hurt me and used a knife spell, then threw my books on me, when I went up to meet him in the room of requirement," She blushed. Riddle looked surprised, and Malfoy had a strange expression.

"Why the surprise, Riddle?" Dumbledore asked.

Of course the blithering idiot felt the need to question him, "Well professor, it's just because when I finished my rounds at half ten I thought everyone was in bed and the corridors were quiet,"

Slughorn asked, "Why did you bring your books with you, we discovered books beside you; the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and _Travelling through Times_?"

"I, um, they were so we could read, because we were talking about them before and I thought that's why he wanted to see me,"

Dumbledore looked solemn and turned to Malfoy, "Tell the truth, why did you invite Miss Burdens to meet you up there,"

Malfoy looked at the floor, "She was cheating on me with more than one person and I wanted to confront her. But I'm sorry, I overreacted, I just felt angry when I saw her," He said it sincerely enough, but she could tell he was tired and hungover. He didn't really mean it.

"Using dark magic is a big offence, for anyone, Malfoy. Using it to harm a pupil of the school, a new pupil, is more serious. I will arrange for detention for you, for the duration of Miss Burden's recovery. 40 house points will be taken from Slytherin and you be thankful I am not contacting parents. Now leave,"

Malfoy got up and shuffled out the door, muttering sorry again, as Dumbledore calmed down, he had raised his voice there. "I will not tolerate dark magic in this school, be it an attack or revenge," he said to Slughorn.

"I don't know what got into the boy, he's usually fine," Slughorn spluttered, as if he was getting a telling off.

"If anything he should've been angry at Antares Lestrange, the boy I was supposed to be cheating on him with. Which I didn't," Violetta spat angrily.

"Antares? But they're friends, aren't they Riddle?"

Riddle looked up and nodded, "Yes, they are close as well. But Malfoy does a slight throwaway tendency with his lovers, and doesn't treat people equally, so it isn't unexpected. Unfortunately." He smoothly affirmed, looking at Dumbledore and avoiding Violetta. He had been staring at Violetta before but she was avoiding his gaze, as if she was frightened.

Dumbledore looked slightly uncomfortable, "Thank you Riddle for your help you can leave now. Slughorn you'll probably want breakfast too,"

Riddle smiled fakely at Dumbledore and turned to Violetta, "As a prefect, my door is always open, if you need to talk or are worried. I hope you have a speedy recovery," He flashed a grin at her, she didn't return, instead concentrating on her water.

Slughorn mumbles a few words similar, and walked away with Riddle. Dumbledore and Violetta sat alone for a bit of time, the latter not knowing what to say. "Love is a powerful thing and so is youth. Unfortunately the Malfoy family is as well," He looked at her sadly, "But one must control power and not let it run crazy, otherwise what kind of world would we be in…"

"That's very poetic, sir," She complimented him, and he smiled in return.

"Thank you Violetta, may I ask how you're getting on? Fitting in?" He peered over his half moon glasses.

"I like Hogwarts," she put up her defences, deciding she didn't want to tell the truth now, "It's a lovely school, and my favourite subject is Charms, probably,"

"Ah yes, wonderful subject. Although I hear you're very good at DADA?"

She shrugged it off, politely speaking, "I'm alright, I know a few spells,"

Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop, and replied ominously, "Rather like Mr Malfoy here. Where do kids learn it from?"

She wasn't sure what to say then blurted, "Malfoy practises dark magic every day," she faltered after seeing his face.

"What makes you so sure about that? It's a serious accusation," he was stern now.

"I think he just seems like the type," she was sounding very incoherent now.

He gazed at her with a strange look in his eye, as he thought her Just Thinking Thought had truth in it, then spoke, "I'll keep an eye out, Violetta. You stay safe, and get some rest now," He got up to leave.

"Bye Professor," she smiled, waving a little.

He turned around, "Goodbye Violetta. Hopefully we will talk again soon!" He smiled sincerely, the girl had prospects.


	9. Dreary Days

Dreary Days

"I suggested visiting Violetta this morning, but when I went along, Madam Periwinkle said she wasn't allowed visitors because her incident was serious and she needed lots of rest," Petula looked affronted as she spoke to the group. Lucretia was a bit miffed as well, "She's our friend, and if they won't let us visit her, then they better have a good reason, and that is not a good reason. She has been in bed since Thursday morning and it's Friday night now."

"Plenty of rest, I'd say. But Periwinkle enjoys her authority, she won't let you in for the pure fun of seeing you suffer," Walburga spat, sending sparks with her wand.

Much like me, then, thought Riddle, who was sitting completing an essay, along with Nott. He wasn't speaking to Malfoy at the moment as he had annoyed him so much. After the meeting with Dumbledore and Slughorn, Malfoy had been confronted and interrogated. He had told Riddle everyone, as expected, they all did.

"I swear I didn't mean it, Riddle, she just made me so angry and I had drunk a lot of fire-whiskey, seeing her all over Ant like that," Malfoy had pleaded.

Well, that had made Riddle angry, and Riddle being angry was a bit more extreme than Malfoy's anger. "I will not be afraid to crucio you and leave you in the forbidden forest with 'whore' tattooed on you if you ever do this again," He had whisper-screamed in this face. "Our meetings are secret for a reason. The magic I teach you cannot, in any instance, be used on a pupil in this school. We don't do marked magic, ever, no marking! Marking leaves marks and marks are what gets discovered then it's us! Would you like that, Malfoy? To be the one who ruins our mission? Do you even remember the cause?"

The rest was blurred anger, but at least it had silenced Malfoy. He certainly wouldn't be pulling another trick like that again.

Nott noticed the quill nearly breaking in Riddle's hand and quipped about being tired, to which Riddle replied with a withering look. "I'm tired," Nott laughed uneasily.

"Go to bed then," Petula remarked, "No one's keeping you here,"

He said his goodnights and shuffled away quickly.

"Hey Abraxus," Lucretia called, throwing a Gobstone at him, "Have any news about Violetta?"

Abraxus's head raised from the essay he was writing, in the corner seat, with a stillness and emptiness in his eyes that could only be detected by Riddle. "I don't know anything about the girl. I haven't seen her,"

"I thought you were an item with her Malfoy, Don't you care about her?" Walburga looked astonished.

"I don't really, no. And we are not an item. She was just a little plaything."

Lucretia gasped, "She'll be so upset! You can't do that to her Abraxus, she's new,"

"I don't think she'll be upset at all, actually." Malfoy's voice was laced with bitterness thicker than poison, and he retreated to his dorm, slapping his essay to the ground. It landed with a resounding thud.

Two first years looked the group, gawping with their mouths open and eyes wide, at Malfoy and the others. Riddle reprimanded them instantly, "It's time for bed, now, you don't want to get detention, do you?" With one last look, they ran away, clutching their robes. He smirked at the rest of the group, who were sitting awkwardly. "Did he not even care about her? I thought they were going to be engaged," Lucretia wistfully mourned.

"He was never going to be engaged to her. He's already engaged to someone, a grecian Wizarding family's daughter. She's 20. He probably got tired of Violetta's reluctance."

Petula gasped, "She's a respectable pure blood witch, it was right of her, she would never,"

Crabbe cut her off, "To hell with that Petula. You three are proud pure blood witches. Never stopped you, has it?"

Riddle nearly burst out laughing at their faces. Purebloods were all hypocrites.

He was observing the death eaters in the room, who were all an interesting bunch. None remembered the Violetta part of the night, or any of the end, as they had been too drunk. Malfoy had known what he did obviously, and Ant's guilty eyes told him everything. Tom knew the full story, but it was far more interesting to see what the rest of them would make up, and Violetta herself, when she was back.

The weekend was free of Violetta, a relief to one, but burdening the others. Riddle wasn't sure how he felt about the girl's absence. Slughorn passed Riddle in the corridor, one time, and asked him about her, as if he should know. He was interested in far more exciting things, however, like his heritage. He had been reading in the library, one night, and had discovered the most peculiar thing. The Chamber of Secrets. A restricted section book had it written, and he wanted to know more. He wanted every last secret in this castle, and he was beginning to feel Violetta was one of them. He grinned evilly. She would be persuaded by other means though, the girl obviously wasn't a pureblood fanatic.

In the meantime, he paid Olive Hornby a little visit, in their usual spot, the sixth floor alcove. There was just enough room for two, and it suited him perfectly. She never told anyone, because she knew he'd kill her, but always had an air of importance afterwards. He had seen this air numerous times though, so decided a quick hygiene spell beforehand was always necessary. Overly popular goods weren't always the best quality.

Violetta was in her bed, reading the tales of beedle the bard. That damn nurse had took the other books away to the library, as she said they were too complicated for a bit of healing reading.

It was night, and Madam Periwinkle was going to do the rounds by the bed any minute now. Violetta put her book down as Periwinkle walked over. "How are you dear?" She asked kindly, settling beside Violetta.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks."

Periwinkle nodded, "You are getting better, dear and I think one more sleep and you'll be able to go back to normality tomorrow morning. All set for class and ready." She looked into her bag, and picked out a magically infused cover strip, that looked like a plaster. "I'll put this on your wound, and it'll help heal it, while blending in nicely with your leg. Unless someone lifts your leg up high, they won't notice it, it will disappear gradually as you heal though. There may be scars, but they will be minimal, and we talk cosmetic procedures another time," Violetta was going to laugh the last comment, but she looked sincere.

Switching off her lamp, Periwinkle nodded, "Night night now,"


	10. No Normality for Slytherins

No Normality for Slytherins

"All in all you didn't miss much, except for that new DADA professor leaving. She left for no reason - suspicious, although someone said it was because she's moving to Ilvermorny."

Violetta was going to die of boredom, and wished she was back at the wing. Walburga had been telling her stories, for half an hour now, delaying her breakfast as she had to respond once in a while.

"Her replacement's from the ministry. Ex-auror, he's rough," Goyle added. This perked up Violetta's ears. "He's not that interesting though, only wrote up reports."

Riddle was sitting on the seat beside Walburga who was beside Violetta. He glanced at her occasionally, and Violetta noticed this, as she got up he eyed her leg, her ankle specifically and stared into her eyes. She grimaced and walked towards the library, "I'm just going to get something, I'll be back in time for class." She called to the group.  
"Oh, new Slug Club, thing. Just a meeting," Ant shouted, to her as she walked off. Violetta winced, turning round and mouthed "Okay,"

Petula snapped, "You didn't have to shout, you know,"

Ant put his hands in the air, "Sorry Petal."

"Now the whole hall's looking at us. Including that slag Hornby," She continued hissing.

"She's not that bad," Riddle shrugged, the rest didn't know about his nocturnal activities.

"That's because you're a boy! Targeted hatred towards girls is her speciality!" Petula turned swiftly to Riddle as if they were in a scout mission. Riddle didn't correct her, and Ant give him a cheeky knowing look. He coughed politely, and asked for bread, shooting Ant a cheeky look back. Malfoy surprised him by handing him the bread, and mumbling a small apology. "Why are you sorry? Thanks for the bread, anyhow," Riddle wrapped the bun in a tissue and left to look for Violetta.

Violetta was wandering down the hall that contained the library, but was actually looking for the secret cupboard that existed there. Fred and George had told her about it, it was a secret pathway, to the potion's storeroom. At the time, they hadn't been able to get in as Snape had blocked it, but she knew Slughorn would be different, he was careless, and would not have noticed it. She searched the wood plated wall, and looked for any brass circles, for there was three in a small neat row, that when pressed in order would reveal the trapdoor. It was boring, there was no one around, or so she thought.

Riddle was standing, obscured, but he thought he would today, a few metres behind her. He looked curiously at what she doing, not because it was the secret path to the potions cupboard, he'd discovered it ages ago, but because she seemed to know about it. The new student, hadn't been here for long, was searching for one of the pathways, to the potions cupboard, of all things. What _did_ she want?

"Ah ha," she whispered quietly, flicked her head to the side, checking for people, and got back to pressing the buttons. She kind of remembered the order, it was either two options, and while she was trying, Riddle came and crouched down beside her. She opened her mouth, about to scream when she saw him, but he wandlessly silenced her, and spoke, as the cloth wrapped around her mouth. "Trying to get to the potion's cupboard, are we now? How did you find it, little first year?" He smiled very dangerously as he stroked her cheek, and looked at the circles, she was trying to press. There were folds of rope wrapping round her body, and she moaned, trying to break free. "They'll only get tighter, and I'll promise to release your mouth if you tell me what you're doing here,"

She garbled something, "Leshaheh, pleeeehhes," Tom sat back, as he waited for her to shut up. He would only talk, when she wasn't. She realised this finally, and quietened. "Thank you," he murmured, staring into her eyes, "Shall I help you with this?" He pointed his wand at the circles, and released her gag. "Let me go Riddle, please," she wheezed.

"I think I'll give you a hand, because I'm nice, and no I'm not done yet," He threatened her. Clasping her, he waved his wand and tapped the circles, to reveal a small trapdoor, leading into a dark tunnel. He pushed her inside, crept in himself, and the door disappeared. From the outside the wall was normal, inside, Riddle and Violetta sat, in the dark, not speaking. He didn't have to silence, the girl's mouth was paralysed with fear. "What potion do you want to brew?" He asked her calmly, as she quaked in front of him.

"S-s-shrinking solution" she admitted. He had gotten her in a very powerful position and was practically sitting on top of her.

"Why," The cold voice was back.

Her master plan was to shrink the basilisk, to reduce its powers before Riddle found it, as it was the only prevention she could think of, for it. She held up her guards, furiously strong against his legilimency. Feeling his robes pool on either side of her, she blurted, "Robes! My robes were too big, and I need to make them a bit smaller."

His dark smirk told her he was unconvinced.

"Why don't we go to the cupboard, together? I'll help you find the ingredients." He offered, changing his tune, but then reverted back into evil mode, "After all, a little new girl like you just can't possibly be expected to know how to get around the school, never mind its secret, hidden passages,"

She whimpered as he stared at her, searching, and she fell limp in his arms, and the power took over. No wonder he was the dark lord, she thought as her eyes felt dizzy and her head spun. "Dark lord," He repeated murmuring very quietly, as her eyes shot open. He stared at her, "You're very flattering, darling, considering me your lord. But I know they're not your words. Have you spoken to Malfoy," He shoved his wand on her cheek, close to her eyes, "Or have you been creeping about lately, because," his voice went even lower in her ear, "I can blind you,"

Violetta shook her head violently, and let out a large sob, it occurring to her that she would probably die today, judging by the bristles of angry dark magic sparking from his wand.

Violetta took a decision, very quickly, to push Riddle whose mouth opened in shock, and ditch her heavy robe to run. She grabbed her wand, threw the robe onto a shocked Riddle, who was already getting up, and scarpered in her blue nightdress. Her head hit a ragged edge, on the wall, and she kept running as she felt dizzy and weak. She couldn't go to the hospital wing this time. Dumbledore was getting suspicious, she didn't like the way he treated her fellow Slytherins; she preferred the quiet deterring way of ridding Riddle's main things like the Chamber of Secrets and Slughorn. She knew how powerful he was, even now, and was more than convinced he could still divert his path, with power and hidden meddling.

He had caught up with her, and she didn't stop to turn around, hearing his steps, thinking about the length of the bloody passage. A small door came into view, in the dim light, that resonated from it. There were no other ways, so she approached it, skidding a bit. She flew through it, but so had Riddle as she turned to face his dark, glittering eyes. His face was pale against the darkness, and his hair was still perfectly combed, but there was an odd glint of red in his eyes, as he stared down Violetta. She whimpered, "Stop," before the first wave of pain had even hit her.

Tom Riddle whispered one of his favourite words, "Crucio,"


	11. The Prefect Dorms

The Prefect Dorms

Hogwarts had specially assigned prefect dorms, furnished beautifully for the two prefects from each house that had the honour of the title. Among the dark browns and greens of the Slytherin design, there was white satin sheets that lay comfortably on the bed. The lights were low, and the door was firmly locked. Violetta was bound to the white skin sheets, she was in her underwear, and nothing else, as she lay sleeping. Whether it was peaceful or not, Riddle couldn't say. He was softly healing her wounds, gently with his wand, dragging it over them and reciting powerful healing spells that would heal and strengthen. It had been very easy to tell Dumbledore, Violetta had taken a day off, again, as she wanted to rest in her bed, and having briefed the Slytherins before Dumbledore, they made a convincing team.

He thought about his reaction to her, and how it was probably over the top, but remembered his mission; Violetta could be a good recruit. She was intelligent, resourceful, mysterious, and as he gazed her body on his bed now, probably very satisfying. He wanted to know her, her weaknesses and strengths, pleasures and pains, views, thoughts, opinions. Everything.

Violetta's eyes flickered open, revealing the room as a bedroom, an unfamiliar bedroom. She could feel soft sheets beneath, and a weight resting on one side of the bed, turning to it, she saw Riddle. Fear immediately took her, with the thought of her lying naked and vulnerable on Voldemort's bed. Staring into his face, as he read her thoughts and did Merlin knows what. "I won't ask you how you know those names, or anything really. I won't question your intellect," He spoke carefully, considering his words as he captivated her. She didn't notice him putting patches of a potion on her. It was a calming draught.

It was the most inappropriate time to think it, but she hadn't noticed how bloody gorgeous the dark lord looked. The chiseled cheekbones and the lips looked ready and perfect to be bitten. His bed was very comfortable, and she couldn't help but sink into it. His lips curved upwards, and he looked knowingly at her, "I suppose you know I can read your thoughts?" It was posed as a question, but he knew she was far too clever for that.

She nodded, feeling strange, as they shared a moment of staring into each other, feeling good. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't supposed to feel like this. She knew it was wrong. But she also knew she was wrong sometimes. He was only a fifth year boy, and a fling couldn't be harmful. He looked hungrily at her, as she thought this and it was her turn to smirk. "A fling couldn't be harmful," he repeated as he bent down to kiss her neck, her collarbones, breasts, planting little kisses, until he reached below her bellybutton. She had closed her mind to him again, and was thinking she could use Riddle's lust in her plan. Keep your enemies close, she thought, this may very well help her quest in ending him. Giving her one final seductive look, he dipped and proceeded to do things that made her claw his hair and beg for more.

"Oh Tom," she panted, as his tongue worked her clit expertly, she ground herself closer to him, "Tom, don't ever stop."

She had many intense orgasms that night, with Tom's large member causing more than a few of them. He purred as she moaned into him, late into the night, thanking his silencing charms. They fucked each other passionately, with Tom panting and exposing his not so perfect prefect side. "You whore," he breathed, as he slapped her arse, while taking her on the table. He had never had a girl in his private room, before, always arranging the rendezvous elsewhere. None of the Hogwarts girls were as dominant, and downright slutty as Violetta either.

The next morning, Violetta fell out of bed, and groaned, feeling a whole body ache, especially her hips. Tom was dressed in his robes, looking bright and fresh, while she was rubbing her head, and spouting nonsense. He put his book down, and got off the armchair he was resting in.

Extending his hand and helping her up, he smoothly informed her, "As a prefect, I can't condone another day off for you, so get dressed and ready, go back to your dorm room, and wait for breakfast." The perfect prefect was back and not a hair was out of place. Had it all been a dream? Maybe she'd had a wet dream, because she couldn't imagine this Tom taking her so seductively. He'd read her thoughts and Tom smiled widely, "Rest assured, last night was not a dream. It's half six now, hurry up. We don't want to raise suspicions, do we now?" He directed her sweetly. Holding her was it and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, he let her go, back to normality.

Tom sighed afterwards, and grinned to himself. He'd caught her in his net, the slut would be begging on her knees for a crucio in no time.

Walburga, Lucretia and Petula knew not to question Violetta, but when she came in the dorm with such a good mood and a smile, they did wonder. Violetta started talking to them more, engaging with the girls. Suddenly, breakfast didn't feel like a chore or a play, they talked together. Discussing history, people and the Daily Prophet became normal for Violetta, and she picked up info to talk especially with them. They enjoyed Witch Weekly, but Ant was subscribed to the Quibbler, as a joke, in his words, so she sat with him sometimes. Ant and Violetta bonded over their little quirks and oddities from the rest of Slytherin, as they weren't overly passionate about old respected families and traditions. Tom was more courteous to her and paid attention to her in a non creepy way. She hadn't talked to him about their night, and neither had he, but they both had an understanding for each other, and knew not to push it.

She felt the passion had been wild and fun, but needed to restrict herself, and keep a hold of her emotions. She wasn't falling for the dark lord or his dick, and wanted it to remain that way. She would simply use his perfectionist trick, and keep a good profile, not get drunk at the Slug Club, be polite to everyone, and maintain her looks.

He wasn't the only thing that had created her newfound happiness and change, for she had snuck back, collected her ingredients, and was making a shrinking solution now. It took longer to brew than the modern version, as a couple ingredients were missing and she had to use substitutes, thanking her potions mastery book for the tips. The solution was under her bed, in a secret compartment she'd created. No one could touch, see, smell or hear anything but her, as powerful wards were cast around it, and a note for the house elf told them it was her private jewellery collection that if nosed at, would result in death. The whole plan had taken time and consideration, and she wouldn't have the basilisk get any less. It was to be respected, as any animal was. Hagrid had taught her this, through Care of Magical Creatures. That was her favourite lesson, right now, where they could wander off and talk to other house members, alone, under the guise of animal training.

After adding the last, tiny leaves, and stirring while chanting softly, she smelt a floral almost sweet smell, and watched as the colours whirled into a perfect acidic green. The solution was ready after three brewing days, and many more preparatory days.

It had been two weeks, since she had slept with Riddle, and a slight frustration was creeping over her, with the way he was acting. He was almost detached, and although she knew she didn't want to be close to him, she had dreamt a few, rather lustful dreams recently. She wanted to at least talk to him alone, but he was very evasive and remained with the death eaters, when he wasn't in the library alone. She didn't speak to Malfoy much, but had even asked him what was wrong, to which he'd replied that there was nothing wrong with Riddle, and that she was probably experiencing oddness because she was odd. "He's too good to speak with the likes of you," He said, giving her an ominous look.

Attempting to ignore the situation, she had had a meeting with Dumbledore, over missed material. "Nothing like this happens in Hogwarts," He spoke referring to her attack, "I can assure you Miss Burdens, you are in safe hands at Hogwarts. I will help you go over missed material and you can come to me at any time for help. I know there are house tensions, especially with the quidditch finals in view, but help is above house rules."

He gave her a knowing wink, as if he knew how helpful Slughorn could be. She smiled back at him, and spent her time with him, studying quietly in the class, or socialising with the girls, or at the Quidditch Pitch. She never played, only watched the players, and it was therapeutic to see the match, with the wind in her hair, and cooling smells of nature around her. It was a shame she wasn't going to the final. That day, was the day she had planned her Chamber of Secrets entry. This was a vital mission, that needed silence. She'd already convinced Myrtle to go. "There's a very cute Gryffindor boy, Potter, who's got his eye on you, Myrtle. He'll want to see you there," Violetta felt guilty, knowing him and her were only friends, and Potter actually had a crush on Helena Clearwater.

Myrtle had jumped up at the idea, and rushed to speak to Potter at once, who was confused but played along.


	12. The Second Floor Bathroom

The Second Floor Bathroom

Riddle had spent ages in the library, trying to find more information about the chamber of secrets, a passing term he'd heard in relation to Slytherin and Hogwarts. He hadn't asked Slughorn, and probably would never, it was too risky, so he kept searching the restricted section. It was the morning of the Quidditch finals, yet he had no interest. He was staying in the library, which the librarian had closed temporarily. It didn't matter, he would have peace, and freedom.

Violetta chose her clothes for the chamber, that had to be protective and also quiet for her walk. Her shoes were soft, and she wore a short figure hugging dress that wouldn't make noise, and wouldn't touch the filth of the chamber. It was very filthy, Ginny had told her. There was no need for robes, it wasn't as if anyone would be in to actually see her. Most of the school was at the quidditch pitch. Nobody here would be judging her outfit. Violetta tied up her dark hair, and left some soft curls guarding her face. She wanted to keep her beauty, while being practical. Noting this, she swiped her usual makeup, lined eyes, and dark red lips. She looked in the mirror, she really looked luscious, then packed some shrunk roosters in her bag. She'd stolen them, as she needed protection, if the basilisk got rowdy, or wouldn't die the conventional way after shrinking.

She left the common room, walking up, past the library, that was empty, then paused. Would it be wise to check for students? It was closed, so she walked on. She hadn't noticed Riddle invested a book, of dark magic, the same book that had been read by Corvinus Gaunt, years before.

Locking the door, Violetta creepy inside the large bathroom, and went immediately towards the structure of sinks in the centre. She looked through the sinks and found the small carved snake. She bent down and hissed at it, "Open," She tried a couple of times before it worked. Taking a breath of relief as the chamber opened its entrances she dived downwards and fell, gliding along the wet tunnel. That is, until a patch of soft moss gently protected her butt. She checked to make sure the mirror was safe, and got up. Her surroundings were eerie, yet familiar and unchanged. The basilisk wasn't here, but she walked on, through bones and disgusting other things, that she tried not to look at. The stench was incredible, a bit like muggle perfume, ironic that it was Slytherin's chamber.

She clutched her bag close to her as reached the doorway of the chamber, uttering and hissing, at the entwined snakes. The door creaked open and she stepped inside.

Violetta made sure to tiptoe to the middle of the hall, roosters ready and wand at her side. She could hear a faint hissing, although didn't know where it came from. She moaned slightly in fear, realising where exactly she was, looking around her and upwards. The enormous statue of Salazar stood, and snakes lining the walls almost snootily regarded her. She felt a bristle of air, being an untrusted intruder to the Chamber.

"Hello," She said in parseltongue to the open air. The basilisk was near, she could hear hissing.

Then she realised that hissing was all she could hear, hisses, and the unfamiliar yet exact swish of a long body, a snake body. She couldn't understand parseltongue. She didn't know how to say few words more than she had learned from Harry. And she knew now, that she would have to talk to the basilisk, or just throw the solution at it and aim for the best. She tried to hold her breath and shut her eyes as the hissing slowly got louder.

Tom Riddle had always been a lucky boy. He'd gotten what he wanted from everyone, he'd possessed abilities to become special, he was a star person, really. And now, again, luck had sauntered up to him and stroked him again, pleasing his evil, dark mind once more. In the book he had been reading, there was a section on the Chamber of Secrets, but not only that, there was a note. It was inscribed in dark ink on very old frail parchment, in neat writing.

_The Chamber acquired a new entrance, after the refurbishment of the building, where its entrance was enveloped by a female lavatory, but a way was built to access it, courtesy of me, Corvinus Gaunt, just look for the snake_

Tom loved Corvinus Gaunt, an ancestor of his mother no doubt. He pocketed the paper, and went to the nearest girl's lavatory he could find. That was upstairs, on the second floor. He had seen the snake, as he took a quick skim of the sinks, and smirked in triumph. He hissed, almost lavishly, and laughed quietly and haughtily to himself, as the chamber of secrets opened. He would get that basilisk and reward it for its hard work, and as he couldn't wait, he slid down the slope fast.

Riddle couldn't have expected to find his favourite person, and the basilisk when he got down though. The shock was in his eyes, and for a second, he showed concern, as he saw Violetta Burdens lying on the floor, being circled and hissed at by the basilisk. She had her head in her hands and was quietly sobbing. She obviously couldn't understand what the basilisk was saying, but he could.

_What are you doing, my dear, on the floor? Have you come to free me? Is the heir a girl this time? Let me kill, let me eat some filthy mudbloods…_

Riddle walked up smoothly, and spoke, "I suppose you deserve this for meddling, don't you," He could tell she was shocked as she stopped crying and fell silent, with a gasp. There was a bag beside her, he didn't bother to pick it up. He hissed to the basilisk informing him that he was the heir, and that the basilisk should leave the crying girl on the floor, unharmed.

_If you are the heir, who is she, my lord?_

Tom paused for a second, then replied haughtily, "She's my whore,"

_Does she taste good, my lord, do you pleasure her?_

Tom laughed cruelly, "She needs to be punished more than pleasured,"

_Will you punish her here, there is an antechamber, my lord?_

Violetta burst out, "What's he saying, he won't kill me, will he?" She looked fearfully init Tom's eyes, as she sat on the floor in hardly anything. He raked over her hungrily, with a look of desire, "You should be more scared of me, darling, than him."

She whimpered, he grinned. Hissing back to his new friend, _"I will most certainly be punishing her,"_

Riddle waved some ropes around Violetta, and he'd her, as they walked, or at least she tried to, following the snake. "You better not have roosters in that bag of yours," He joked as they walked. When Violetta didn't say anything, he stopped her and looked at her. "You do, don't you," he whispered, "That was a mistake, wasn't it?"

When they reached the antechamber, he pushed in and locked her up, so he could talk to the basilisk in peace. She heard him kill the mini roosters, and drew a sharp intake of breath, as he loudly confirmed that he recognised the shrinking solution.

There was a mirror inside the antechamber and Violetta could see her hassled reflection on it. She no longer looked composed, she was lying on her stomach, head on the foot of the bed. She let out a loud groan of frustration. "I hope you're getting yourself ready," She heard Riddle call. This plan had gone horribly wrong, and she felt a sinking feeling in her. Was there nothing she could to stop except kill him? They were in Hogwarts, he was still a teenager, he wouldn't kill her here, she'd convinced herself. But his father floated like a sick reminder into her head. Her wand lay in front of her, on the shelf under the mirror, it almost beckoned her mockingly. She felt the soft tears fall down her cheek but she refused to react to them, she knew Tom would treat her worse if he knew she was weak. She heard Tom come in and inhaled, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her dress was riding up and she gasped as she felt a hand caressing her arse, Riddle's mouth was upturned as he slipped a finger in her knickers. His hand was cold, but rubbed satisfying circles on her skin, she bit her tongue to prevent any moans. "You know you want to, darling," his voice was a soft whisper. He fingered her folds, massaging them well. "I'm not here to pleasure you though," he snarled as he stopped touching her, to which she gasped. His wand dangerously poked her pussy, and Riddle smirked as she saw the look of horror on her face.

He performed a little spell, that felt slightly unpleasant on her pussy, and explained it was a fertility spell, whispering in her ear, "The last thing I'd want is mini versions of you running about and ruining my plans."

Tom was unbuckling his belt and leaning against the headboard languidly now, looking at his treasure. She was a whimpering slutty mess in front of him, and he smirked as he thought how jealous his followers would be if they knew. He had taken out his large member, and was stroking it, pleasurably, as he watched his whore struggle on the bed. He could quite clearly see her glistening pussy, she obviously was turned on, very much.

He chuckled, as Violetta made a face at him, and leaned over her small body, "Remember that night in the prefect dorms?" He asked her, and she nodded her head, he hadn't been nasty then. "Let's just say I was feeling happy then, and that now, rest assured, I am very very angry."

He turned her around roughly, the ropes magically binding again in a different position. With a word, just a glance in her eye, he thrusted into her and she moaned, and he thrusted. He kept a strong rhythm, and Violetta couldn't help but feel hot and horny, she wanted him so hard. He was so evil, so torturous.

The pair continued their depraved act, with Riddle grunting and moaning, while Violetta was screaming in orgasmic flushes. It hurt her terribly, but while she was orgasming she didn't notice it, Riddle was crucio-ing her alternately.

She hated him for making her feel this way, and told him so plenty, of times, which he chuckled at. It was hard to believe this was going on, but she realised something. She had felt a dark lustful pool to Riddle ever since that night with him. She enjoyed his acts and regardless of what she knew of him in the future, she couldn't help but fall for him. It wasn't her fault, she was a strong witch, but Tom Riddle was a very strong wizard and it would Dumbledore too much time to realise this. Far too much time.


End file.
